


Mouth To Mouth

by Winginblood



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winginblood/pseuds/Winginblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is reading. Brian is bored. It was only ever going to go one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth To Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written a few years ago as a comment fic, I've just tidied it up a little. All I was given was the pairing and 'Lime and coconut' as a prompt.

Waving a hand until he got the other man’s attention, Matt glared at him until Brian pulled his ear buds free and Matt heard the heavy beat of Pantera until the IPod was switched off.

“What?” Brian asked with a lazy smile.

“You were fucking humming along. Loudly!” Matt complained, his eyes already back on the pages of his book.

“Well sooorreey.” Brian rolled his eyes as he drew the apology out. _Heaven forbid anyone makes a noise while he’s reading one of those stupid fucking golf books_ , he thought as he turned the page of his magazine and picked up the soda cup he’d brought home with him. Watching for Matt’s reaction out the corner of his eye, he ducked to avoid the pool shoe that was aimed at his head when he noisily sucked the last of the contents through the straw.

“I swear to god if you do not shut the fuck up I will string you up.” 

Brian crawled off the couch and moved over the side of Matt’s chair. He knelt up so he could rest his chin on Matt’s shoulder and whispered lowly, “Now that’s not much of an incentive for me to be quiet, is it?”

“I didn’t mean in the good way,” Matt growled, even as the book slid from his hands when Brian licked round the shell of his ear and sucked on the gauged lobe.

“Any way is the good way, you should know that by now,” Brian murmured, feathering kisses down the column of Matt’s neck as he moved to straddle his lap. “I’m bored Matt. Entertain me.”

Matt knew he should have resisted more but, as all the blood in his head rushed southwards, he didn’t mind admitting it would take a stronger man than him to resist the relentless onslaught that is a horny Brian Haner and his hands automatically gripped onto Brian’s hips when started to rock against him.

Brian kissed and bit his way back up Matt’s neck and jaw, licking along his mouth as he unbuckled his belt. As he popped the button on Matt’s jeans he slipped his tongue into Matt’s mouth when he opened up to him, startled a moment later when Matt suddenly pulled away. 

“What the fuck have you been drinking?” Matt asked. He had one hand braced against Brian’s chest to push him away while the other wiped at his mouth.

“It was a free sample thing they were handing out as I left the mall, a new flavour milkshake. Lime and ah...coconut I think they said.” 

“And you _liked_ it?” Matt asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Brian said with a shrug as he tried to move forward to kiss Matt again. 

Matt turned his head away and shifted his hands to Brian’s biceps to hold him back. “Not a fucking chance. Not ‘til you’ve got rid of that fucking disgusting taste.”

Brian smirked as he slid off Matt’s lap and onto his knees between his legs. 

As he looked down Matt had to bite his lip to keep from coming in his pants like a teenager just from the look in Brian’s eyes, the pupils so dilated they looked almost black, and the light, sure touch of his calloused fingers as they finished working his jeans open. Groaning at the first contact with the wet heat, his eyes slid closed as he was taken all the way in. "God, Bri. So fucking good," he babbled stupidly, because really, what else was there to say.

Brian made a muffled sound that had Matt groaning again as the vibrations shot through him, even though it could very well have been a chuckle. Matt was past caring, his world having narrowed to the feel of Brian's hair between his fingers as his hand fisted in the long, soft strands and that amazing mouth as Brian alternately held him deep in throat and swallowed around him then hollowed out his cheeks as he pulled back for breath, sucking hard and pressing his tongue bar to the sensitive spot just behind the head of his cock. It wasn’t long until Matt cried out loud as he came. 

Sliding back up his body after a moment, Brian waited until Matt’s eyes opened again then tilted his head back to make a show of swallowing, before kissing him while he was still trying to regain some of his brain function.

"That taste any better?" Brian asked with a smug smirk. 

Matt might have smacked him upside the head were it not for the fact that Brian had clearly just sucked the last of his brain cells, and his ability to move, out through his dick.


End file.
